Tell Me You Love Me
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: "Please? For me? And Angus?"  "Hey, that's not fair. But it's not going to work."  "How can you possibly say no to these faces?" /Or, moments in the lives of Beck&Jade
1. Where to Shove It

_Hey guys! Really quick, if you want a challenge, please visit my forum: http:/ forum. fanfiction .net/ forum/ The_Writers_Cafe/ 97492/ (just remove the spaces)._

* * *

><p>Never will he forget the day that he drove Jade home from school to see an unfamiliar Harley parked in the pristine driveway. He looked to her to judge her reaction, but she was already out of the car and by his door, practically dragging him from behind the wheel. He killed the ignition and pocketed his key before he allowed himself to be yanked from his '77 Mustang convertible. "Jade," he said as he stumbled behind her, "Jade, slow down! Where's the fire?"<p>

She whirled around with, to his surprise, a genuine smile on her face. Before he could say anything about it, it shifted into a more natural smirk, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. She raised a pierced brow, but then kept walking. He internally groaned; whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. As they reached the front door, she stopped and faced him again. The smirk was still there. He leaned forward to peck her on the lips because, come on, he couldn't resist, but she skillfully pushed the door open behind her back. He was pulled into the foyer of her home before he knew what was going on.

Jade threw her bag off to the side, under the table against the wall with a bowl of keys on it. He shut the door behind him, making more noise than he intended. He watched as his girlfriend glanced up the stairs, then the living room, then the kitchen down the hall. "Jadelyn!" he heard a woman's voice call from seemingly everywhere. In a flash of blue hair and black leather, someone came sweeping into the foyer from the den. Jade whipped around and – was that a squeal? The two embraced for a full minute before she stepped back, as if suddenly remembering that he was still there.

"Beck," she started, not bothering to contain her grin, "this is my grandma, Saphie."

He was more than slightly taken aback. His eyebrows shot up as he looked over the woman; she was an inch or two shorter than Jade, her face showed minimal signs of aging, and her hair was electric blue. It's eye-popping quality rival that of Cat's red. She was decked out in a pair of black leather pants and a matching jacket that was unzipped enough for him to see a classic Harley tee-shirt. She was the exact opposite of your stereotypical grandmother. Nevertheless, he gave a dazzling smile and held out his hand. "It's nice you meet you, Ms. West," he greeted, knowing her maternal grandmother had died a few years previously.

The woman did a once over of him as she took his hand, and then leaned back and said to Jade, "damn, Jade, you sure know how to pick 'em. You weren't kidding." He wasn't sure he should've been flattered or creeped out. He decided to take it in the positive. "I've heard so much about you! And none of that 'Ms. West' bullshit. It's Saphie to you." Her face went completely serious as she let go of his hand. "Now, how do you get your hair like that?"

He instinctively pushed his fingers through his locks. "My hair? Well, it all starts with a good shampoo and conditioning," he started, as naturally as if talking about the weather. This woman was something else, for sure.

But, before he could finish explaining, there were footsteps coming in from the garage door. In an instant, a man in a crisp business suit and a woman in a navy dress barely acceptable in any _normal_ work place appeared in the foyer as well. "Hello, Mother," the man deadpanned.

"Herald," Saphie replied, shortly. "Still wearing those penguin suits, I see. Tell me, Jade, has he seen any of your lovely plays yet?"

"He saw the one with the girl in the well," she offered, monotonously.

Saphie's stone face didn't change a bit. "That's a good one, but personally I would've loved to see _Clowns Don't Bounce_." _No, they don't,_ Beck wanted to add, but he settled for offering a half-smile to his girlfriend's parents. They didn't return it, not to his surprise. "And Christine, I see you still feel the need to dress like that to succeed."

Jade's mother looked indignant and opened her mouth to say something in return, but was cut off before she had the chance. "So Mother, what brings you here? Retirement fund running low? Lose a tire on the freeway? Meet a nice trucker who said he could show you the real world?"

Beck couldn't miss the narrowing of Saphie's eyes and the cold glare she shot at her son. "No, as a matter of fact I just came by to see how my granddaughter is doing, after all, she is my _only_ granddaughter." Her gaze shifted to Jade's mom.

Jade was watching the scene unfold, a look of unbridled amusement on her face. He could tell she was really – and sickly – enjoying the exchange of insults and back handed compliments. He, on the other hand, was fairly uncomfortable listening in on it. He'd never been good at listening to people argue - hell, he barely liked to argue himself. Jade was the one who lived for fights. She thrived in them.

"She's too thin, Herald. Have you fed her at all since my last visit? She's all skin and bones."

"How should I know what she's eating, she spends most of her time at that _boy_'s house," he snapped back, gesturing to Beck wildly.

Saphie turned to him, her features softening. "I'm sure you've taken good care of her."

The argument continued as Beck helped Jade to set the table for dinner. After the first twenty minutes of it, he'd gotten used to it, and, to an extent, found it entertaining. Though she wasn't smiling anymore, he could still see his girlfriend's ice blue eyes dancing. Her parents weren't the friendliest of people and Saphie seemed to play off of that. He finally understood where Jade got her personality from.

They sat down around the table and immediately dug into the Chinese food her parents had brought home. After about a minute and a half of peace, they were at it again. "Herald, why the _hell_ are you eating with a fork? They give you chopsticks for that."

He huffed, "be_cause_ maybe I don't like chopsticks."

"Maybe you're just way too stuffy for your own good. And what's with that tie? Did a cat just throw up on it?"

"It was a gift from Christine," he retorted through clenched teeth. Beck hid a smile.

Saphie reached out and put her hand atop of Christine's. "Well, honey, you really need to get your eyes checked."

"Oh, Saphie, did I tell you that they bailed on my last showcase?" Jade threw in, almost too excitedly. Beck kicked her foot under the table. She didn't even flinch.

"They did _what_?"

By the end of the night, Beck's lip was bleeding from trying to hide his laughter and smiles. Jade had been in heaven the whole time, he could tell by the far-off look in her eyes around nine o'clock. He held her hand under the table during dessert as the adults debated on how to properly parent a teenager; Saphie was dead-set on giving them freedom, while the other two defended that Jade was 'bad enough as it was'. She should've looked hurt, but she didn't.

After Saphie told them off half a dozen times and praised Jade ten times as much, it was time for her to go. The not-quite-elderly woman had Jade and Beck see her to the door, not even bothering to say a goodbye to her son and daughter-in-law. They stepped out into the still warm night air, but she stopped them on the stoop. "Now, Jade, if they ever give you any trouble, you have a few options;" she began, "you can call me anytime, you can call this gorgeous piece of man, or you can tell them where to shove it. Clear?"

With a smirk that one could only associate with the one and only Jade West, she nodded. "Oh trust me, Saphie, I will."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hammered this out in an afternoon. Hopefully this will be an ongoing thing. Oneshots, I mean, not this particular verse. Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. For the Love Of

_Wow! Hey everybody! I was originally going to wait to post this for another couple of days, but I was so pleasantly surprised by all of your thoughts that I decided that today was just as well. Thank you all for your kind words and for favoriting/alerting this story!_

_Disclaimer: **If I owned Victorious, Sinjin would be slightly less creepy, Jade&Beck would get more airtime, and Trina would get her mouth surgically duct-taped shut.**_

* * *

><p>"Beck… Beck… <em>Beck!<em>"

"What?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Magic word?"

"…Lotion?"

"Try again."

"Mangos."

"Wrong."

"Now."

"No."

"Do it."

"Not until you say the magic word."

"I thought lotion was the magic word."

"They changed it."

"Yeah? When?"

"Yesterday."

"To what?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're not being very nice to me."

"Yes I am."

"Don't scoff at me."

"I didn't scoff!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. Now get your hand off my ass."

"I thought you like my hand on your ass."

"I _did_, until you started massaging it."

"I'm not massaging your ass."

"Yeah you are. Right cheek."

"You're crazy. My hand is barely even on your right cheek. It's more your hip."

"I think I'd know where someone is massaging my butt."

"I'm not saying you don't, all I'm saying is that it's not me."

"Well, if it's not you then… Who is it?"

"I don't know. If you just… Yeah, like that."

"Is there something there?"

"Uh… Hang on… There's this- aww!"

"What? _What_ is it?"

"Come here, you've gotta see this, it's so cute!"

"Okay seriously, if it's Sinjin aga- what is _that_?"

"It's a kitten, see? It has this cute little tail, and these huge eyes, and-"

"No, no, I see that it's a kitten. What I don't see is _why_ you're cuddling it like it's your newborn child or something."

"Because it's cute, see?"

"Hey- No- I- Get it out of my face!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Lotion! Lotion!"

"Keep guessing, babe."

"No! Just get it out of my face! It's getting slobber _all_ over my face!"

"Not until you say the magic word."

"Please! Okay? _Please_!"

"There you go, Jade. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"…Yes…"

"Don't make me put Angus in your face again."

"'Angus'? You _named_ that thing all ready?"

"I wouldn't be making fun if you don't want him in your face."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?"

"A'right, alright! It wasn't that hard."

"Promise?"

"…Tell me you love me?"

"I love you, Jade."

"'Kay."

"Admit it, you think he's cute."

"Oh God, you're not keeping that beast, are you?"

"I'm not-"

"Good."

"-_We_ are."

"I'm sorry, _what_? I could've sworn you just said '_we_ are'."

"I did."

"Dude, _why_ would you say that?"

"Because we're going to."

"And you're not letting me have a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"But I am. We are _not_ keeping your stupid cat."

"But we are."

"_No_, we're _not_."

"Uh, _yes_, we _are_."

"Uh, _no_."

"Um, _yes_."

"N-"

"Jade!"

"_What_?"

"Please? For me? And Angus?"

"Hey, that's not fair. But it's not going to work."

"How can you possibly say no to these faces?"

"Like this: _No._"

"But Jade-"

"'But' nothing."

"We're keeping him."

"No we're no-ot."

"Yes, we a-are."

"Nope."

"Yep. Or else."

"Or else _what_?"

"I'm not going to talk to, or kiss, or do anything else with you for an entire week."

"That's not fair either."

"Oh, but it is. So we're keeping him, right?"

"N-"

"Let's not forget or little deal."

"Fine, but he's staying at your place. And if he as much as pees within ten feet of me, he's gone."

"Deal. Now say you love me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine. I love you, Beck."

"'Kay."


	3. A Day in the Life

_Yo! So, as you can see, this is going to be updated very sporadically. School is a pain in my butt, so I can't guarantee that it can even be on a week. For now, though, we'll play it by ear, and I'll update when I can._

_Also, if you love writing _Victorious _fanfic, check out my forum and sign up for the 'Fright Night' challenge! It'll be tons of fun; no pressure at all. Read it to learn more. - net/forum/The_Writers_Cafe/97492/_

_Enjoy, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: _**If I owned Victorious, I would start my day with petting Avan Jogia's hair for ten minutes. Alas, I have of yet to do that once. :( **

* * *

><p>Most people didn't understand. Most people didn't <em>want<em> to understand. Most people were perfectly fine being ignorant. Most people weren't Beck. Beck was curious. She was like a jigsaw puzzle that someone scattered the pieces to. Everyday he learned something new about her; there was never a dull day. Like one day in May, close to mothers day, when he found her at the flower shop snapping at the man behind the counter to "find her some damn tiger lilies". He looked terrified, but Beck only smiled. They never talked about her family, mostly because they were very distant, but he knew that she secretly liked – maybe even loved – her mom. He lurked behind a display of every color rose under the sun, at least until he heard her snap, "quit lurking, Beck; you're terrible at it." He'd easily slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She huffed and crossed her arms as the man returned with a small bouquet of orange, yellow, and white tiger lilies. She snatched them from his hands, threw more than necessary money at him, and stomped out, leaving him to apologize and dash after her.

Or like that cool day in September, when she somehow climbed on top of the RV and sat there for hours, staring at the trees. When he clambered up next to her, she didn't say a word. They stayed there for over an hour before he asked her why. "Because I've always wanted to see a New England fall," she replied, her voice, for once, quiet and sincere. He'd nodded and held her hand for another hour before it got too dark and cold to be out any longer. For the rest of the night, they were quiet; they didn't fight, they didn't make out, they barely said another word to each other, rather curled up on the couch together and eventually fell asleep.

Or when he convinced her to go to Canada with him and his family for the holidays. She'd dug her heels in the ground a first, refusing to go to _Canada_ of all places. After a few persuasive and sneaky deeds, he got her to agree. When they landed, he prepared himself for her complaints of how cold it was and how much she hated Canada, but she was more eager to explore Vancouver than she was to complain about it. The clouds had threatened snow all that day, and when they were walking down the city streets at close to midnight, white flakes had begun to rain down from the sky. She'd clung to his body and tilted her head up a little, an odd expression on her face. He once again braced himself for her whines, but instead... she laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a full-on, rare, Jade laugh. He'd been too shocked to do anything but laugh along.

Or when they'd gone camping and he had woken up one morning to find her missing from his side. He'd asked Andre and Robbie if they'd seen her go anywhere, but they helplessly shook their heads. He found Cat in the girls tent, and asked her, but she only shook her head and tried to tell him yet another stupid thing her brother did. Near panicked now, he rushed down to the stream where the boys had caught dinner the previous night. There she was, sitting on a rock in her black bikini, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin on her knees. Tori was wading in the bank. He heard their faint voices from his stance behind a convenient tree. Tori was saying something about kissing and Jade answered in a tone that was even and collected, but almost too quiet for him to hear, "it's okay." _It's okay? It's o_kay_? _He'd thought. He'd only ever heard her say that a limited amount of times to _him_, let alone anyone else.

Or what about the time when he surprised her with a song he and Andre had thrown together for her birthday? They'd worked on it for close to a month, Beck even learned how to play it on guitar so he could perform it for her on his own. He had expected a reaction less that what Tori had told him about Trina's reaction. But, when he finished, she sat there and stared at him; it was the most nerve-wracking minute and a half of his life. When she decided to move, he saw that her eyelids were the only things holding back tears. She'd said "thank you" and hugged him. He never got to ask why.

It was the little moments in their relationship when he realized how little about her he really knew. She was a puzzle, alright, one that would take more than a few years to piece back together again, but he was convinced that when he was finished putting her pieces back, it would be the most beautiful pictured he will ever see. So yeah, most people don't care. Most people aren't like Beck. Most people take the easy way out.


End file.
